Gara Gara ToD
by honeyowl
Summary: "Lu cukup moto Kang Daniel dari kelas 3.1 itu ... telanjang" -Park Jihoon / Gara-gara dare dari Jihoon, hidup seorang Ahn Hyungseob jatuh ke lembah kenistaan. Terus gimana nasibnya Daehwi sama cinta pertamanya yang ngebenci dia? [JinSeob, SamHwi dan pairing Produce101 S2/Wanna-One lainnya] Warning: BxB, bahasa non baku
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romace, School life

Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob & produce101 S2's other pair

Rate: T+ (untuk bahasa)

Warning: OOC, Typo, Boyslove, tidak sesuai EYD, non baku

.

.

 **Gara-Gara ToD**

"Hari ini Bu Kahi gak bisa hadir, ada dinas ke luar kota"

Begitu kata Pak Jaesuk selaku guru piket hari ini. Reaksi anak kelas? tetep diem, hening. "Sebagai gantinya kerjakan LKS halaman 33 sampai 38 dari pilihan ganda sampai esai nya. Jangan ribut! Jangan keluar kelas! Ngerti ya?"

"NGERTI PAAAAAAK!"

"Bagus. Saya keluar. Ketua kelas jagain temen-temenya"

"Siap Pak" Gunhee si ketua kelas ngejawab semangat.

Sekeluarnya Pak Jaesuk dari kelas muka anak-anak langsung berubah, yang tadinya diem, stay cool sekarang mah udah cengir-cengir, ada juga yang joget-joget gajelas. Pencitraan mereka tuh di depan guru.

Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah boneka... eh gak berwajah boneka juga sih, wajahnya kayak manusia... ya iya dia kan manusia. Cuman mukanya kayak boneka... imut, lucu, menggemaskan kayak boneka... iya gitu. Begitu.

Terus tuh anak ngapain?

Dia si anak berwajah boneka, yang duduknya di barisan kedua dari belakang memutar badan menghadap temannya yang punya wajah gak kalah imut, cuman gak kayak boneka boneka amat ini si temen.

"Mblo, main kuy. Mumpung guru gak ada" kata si anak berwajah boneka. Dari name tag di seragamnya diketahui nama anak itu Daehwi. Lee Daehwi.

"Ngaca. Lu juga jomblo" yang diajak ngobrol ngelirik sinis. "Main apaan? Kan disuruh ngerjain LKS, wi"

"Yaelah cup kayak bakal dikumpulin aja. Bu Kahi nyuruh ginian supaya kita ada kerjaan kali biar gak rame-rame banget kelas." Bukan asal Daehwi ngomong gini, emang keseringan kalo guru gak masuk dan ngasih tugas ngerjain LKS itu cuma formalitas aja, aslinya mah gak bakal dikumpulin apalagi dinilai. Kalo kata Daehwi mah cuma buat ngabisin isi pulpen doang sama buat jari kapalan. Lagian temen-temen kelasnya juga pasti banyak yang gak ngerjain. Ketua kelas juga, dia mah kalo gak ada guru begini malah selfie-selfie. Ada sih yang ngerjain, itu mah anak kelewat rajin sama anak kelewat gabut.

"Mau main apaan emang wi? Boleh dah yok main, daripada bengong" ini yang nyautin bukan si anak yang dipanggil 'cup' sama Daehwi. Tapi anak yang mirip anak ayam... eh gak mirip anak ayam juga sih. Dia gak berbulu warna kuning kok, dia kayak manusia... iya emang dia manusia. Cuman gatau darimana mirip anak ayam... begitu. Namanya Seonho, Yoo Seonho. Temen sebangkunya Daehwi.

"Main truth or dare. Mau gak?"

"Kuy lah, ikutan gua kalo main ginian mah" sahut anak yang duduk dibelakang Seonho.

"Seonho sama Jihoon udah ayo, cup. Masa lo nggak? Udah lama kan lo gak di ayo" Hyungseob, sebagai sasaran ucapan gak jelas Daewhi cuma bisa manyun. Namanya Ahn Hyungseob, sama temen-temen deketnya mah dipanggil Ucup. Lebih gampang.

"Yaudah boleh dah yok"

"AJU NICE!" teriak Daehwi gak sadar yang langsung di 'ssst'-in sama beberapa anak kelas. Daehwi sih cuma nyengir aja sambil bilang "maap, lupa" sebagai balesannya.

* * *

Keempat anak tadi duduk ngelingker di pojok belakang kelas, mereka lesehan. Katanya Seonho gak enak muter botolnya kalau dimeja. Btw, itu botol punya Seonho, botol minum warna kuning gambar anak ayam. Lucu kan? Iya dong kayak yang punya.

Pertama, mereka hompimpa dan yang menang itu Jihoon. Langsung weh dia puter itu botol dengan bismillah. Ketiga temennya udah deg-degan aja kayak nungguin hasil voting yang bakal debut di wanna-one .yha

Dan ujung botol itu berhenti di- Lee Daewhi

"Mamam"

"Hahaha sukurin, situ yang ngajakin main, situ duluan yang kena"

"Setan" dengan penuh niat Daewhi ngatain si oknum yang ngetawain dia-Hyungseob, pake lirikan sinis dikit.

"Oh yes good" Jihoon mah udah cengar-cengir penuh kebahagiaan-bahagia dikit lagi bakal nistain Daehwi. Sementara Daehwi, mukanya udah rada pucet. Jihoon yang mukanya babyface, yang kayaknya baik-baik, kalem, punya senyum manis. Tapi gitu-gitu otaknya kriminal juga, jago nyiksa orang. "Truth or Dare?" Tanya Jihoon dengan senyum manis menurut dia. Senyum psikopat menurut Daehwi, Hyungseob, Seonho.

"Gue pilih ... truth!"

"Ah cemen, cari aman" –Seonho

"Situ laki?" –Hyungseob

"Uke!" –Jihoon

"Pantes" –Hyungseob,Seonho

"Eh cabe, sadar. Kalian juga uke" Daehwi udah misuh-misuh aja "yaudah buru apaan pertanyaannya nih?" kesel.

"Hmm ... wi, objek mimpi basah pertama lu siapa?"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"BANGS-"

"sstttttt ... tolong ya Daewhi toa nya jangan di keluarin dulu" tuhkan belom kelas ngatain udah di sst-in lagi. Sementara mukanya Hyungseob udah nahan ketawa, Seonho cengo, Jihoon masih senyum man—psikopat.

"Anjir lu ji, kepo banget sama mimpi basah gua" muka Daehwi udah merah, kesel, lebih ke malu sih sebenernya. Ngapain juga Jihoon pengen tau masalah begituannya dia. Itu kan rahasia, soalnya Daehwi tuh mimpi itu sama ... dia.

"Jawab aja, rahasia antara kita berempat elah"

"Malu, Seonhoooo..." sekarang dia malah ngerajuk sambil masang muka melas gitu

"Kenapa malu sih? Kita udah pernah mandi bareng. Ukuran anu lu aja gua tau. Gak ada yang perlu dimaluin lagi. Kita kan sahabat" Anjir banget emang Jihoon, kok dia lama-lama mesum ya? Apa gara gara sering dimesumin pacarnya—Bae Jinyeong.

"udah jawab aja wi. Kita gak ember, suwer." Hyungseob berusaha meyakinkan

Daehwi nunduk sabil mainin jari dia "...muel" jawab dia pelan, saking pelannya ketiga sahabatnya gak ada yang denger, akhirnya mereka ngedektin muka ke arah Daehwi "siapa?"

"Samuel" jawab Daehwi sekali lagi yang sekarang didenger sama mereka. Dan reaksi yang diliat Daehwi dari sahabatnya ... cengo

"Samuel anak kelas sebelah wi?" –Seonho

"Yang bule lokal itu?" –Jihoon

"Yang kerdus itu kan?" –Hyungseob

Dan semua pertanyaan sahabatnya dijawab dengan anggukan Daehwi, mukanya? Muka Daehwi masih merah, tambah merah malah. Sumpah malu dia tuh.

"Kok bisa?" –Seonho,Jihoon,Hyungseob

"Itu ceritanya panjang. Kapan-kapan deh gua ceritain, sekarang lanjut aja"

Ketiga sahabat Daehwi cuma bisa ngangguk, mereka inget-inget buat nagih cerita ke ini nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wi ... btw... pas mimpi...posisi lu, lu yang dimasukin?" pertanyaan unfaedah dari seorang Ahn Hyungseob

-To Be Continued-

A/n: Halo semua, perkenalkan saya owl, author baru hehe. Ini cerita pertama saya yang saya publish di ffn. Saya iseng-iseng aja nulis buat ngisi kebosenan *curhat* kebetulan saya suka pair yang ada di produce101 season2 jadilah buat ini. Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas, ngebosenin, dan aneh. Mohon maaf juga bila ada kesamaan judul atau cerita yang mirip-mirip itu murni faktor ketidaksengajaan dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Untuk pembaca sangat diperkenankan untuk kritik dan saran. Terlebih kritik dan saran yang membangun yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya. Terimkasih


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Romace, School life

Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob & produce101 S2's other pair

Rate: T+ (untuk bahasa)

Warning: OOC, Typo, Boyslove, tidak sesuai EYD, non baku

.

.

.

 **Gara-Gara ToD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hapy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wi ... btw... pas mimpi...posisi lu, lu yang dimasukin?" pertanyaan unfaedah dari seorang Ahn Hyungseob._

.

.

.

.

Mereka –para uke cetar, milih ngelanjutin permainannya. Pertanyaannya unfaedahnya si Hyungseob cuekin aja udah. Gak bermutu. Gak berfaedah. Retoris. Ya ngapain dijawab coba? Udah jelas-jelas dengan wujud seperti itu Daehwi pasti uke, dibawah posisinya kecualiukeontopya. Ayam peliharaan Seonho yang warna-warni kalo bisa ngomong juga pasti bilang Daehwi uke. Deuh.

Iya Seoho melihara anak ayam warna-warni yang suka dijual di SD SD. Kalo beli nitip adeknya yang masih SD. Kata dia mah anak ayamnya lucu, patut dilestarikan. Mau dikawin silang anak ayamnya, siapa tau nanti menghasilkan ayam pelangi kata dia. Iyain aja ya.

Sekarang giliran Daehwi yang muter botol. Dia berdoa supaya Jihoon yang dapet. Mau bales dendam. Astagfirulloh...

Eh gak taunya itu botol nunjuknya

.

.

.

-Yoo Seonho

Yaudah gapapa kata Daehwi, nistain Seonho juga udah rejeki kok. Astagfirulloh pt2...

"Truth or Dare, ho?"

"Karena gua cowok. Macho. Gagah. Pemberani..." mukanya meyakinkan banget nih pas ngomong. Sambil ngepel-ngepeoin tangannya lagi. Lobang idung juga ampe megar

"gue pilih..."

Dare lah pasti

Yoi banget Seonho mah

Cowok

Macho

Pember-

"Truth"

 _SAMPIS!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketiga uke sisanya rasanya pengen ngejaniin nih anak opor gitu

"Bacot lo gede ho" kata Hyungseob. Seonho mah cuma hehehe aja

"Ho, lo pernah masturbasi? Kalo pernah pas ngocok mikirinnya siapa?"

Katanya ya kalo keseringan barengan, deketan, sama-sama itu lama-lama bakal mirip. Nah mereka berempat ini kan dari awal masuk sekolah sampe sekarang kelas 2 SMA barengan mulu ya. Udah mah mirip sama-sama imut keempatnya, sama-sama uke, sama-sama berisik, otak pun sama-sama mesum. Walaupun mereka uke, mereka tetep mesum kok. Kan mereka cowok. Katanya wajar kalo cowok mesum mah. Bangga mereka sebagai cowok. Bangga juga sebagai mesumers .yha

"Astagfirulloh Daehwi, kok pertanyaannya begitu? Allah is watching wi..." mungkin dari keempat sahabat ini, kayaknya mah Seonho yang masih lengkap saraf otaknya "Gue mah Alhamdulillah ..." tuh kan masih polos, suci, murni "Pernah!"

.

.

Lupakan kalimat dia masih polos, suci, murni. LUPAKAN!

MEREKA SAMA!

"... mikirinnya kak Guanlin..."

Oh

"...anak kelas 3.2 ..."

Iya

"striker basket..."

Hm

"Gue yang dibawah ..."

Pasti

" ... ena..."

IYAIN!

"NAJONG LU HO! Gak ada malu-malunya cerita begitu. Kemaluan lu udah putus ya?" –Hyungseob

Hah?

"Eh serbet warteg. Bukan kemaluan tapi urat malu. Kemaluan mah belalai cimit kita kocak" ini Jihoon yang jadi sewot ke Hyungsoeob "Itu maksud gua ji" Hyungseob ngejawabnya juga masih sewot dikit. Gamau disalahin.

"Ih ngapain malu? Kita udah pernah mandi bareng. Ukuran anu lu aja gua tau. Gak ada yang perlu dimaluin lagi. Kita kan sahabat."

Seketika Daehwi, Jihoon, Hyungseob merasa dejavu

.

.

.

.

"...Lanjut dah kuy"

Lanjut mereka, yang muter botol si bocah gapunya kemaluan eh maksudnya Seonho. Dan moncong tuh botol berenti di Jihoon.

"YES!" Seonho girang banget ini, kapan lagi bisa ngerjain uke berwajah manis tapi berotak kriminal kayak Jihoon "Rejeki anak sholeh"

"Anak sholeh dengkulmu mlocot. Anak alay lu mah" nyinyir Hyungseob. Dari tadi dia nyinyir mulu ya. Iya emang dia mah jago buat komentar sarkas.

"Komentar mulu lu cup kayak anak facebook" – _Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun jalan 17, ayam adalah teman_

"Gue pilih Dare" belom ditanya udah jawab aja si Jihoon

"CAKEP!" –Seonho

"DAEBAK!" –Hyungseob

"LAKI!" Daehwi

Seonho nempelin jari telunjuknya di dagu, sok mikir gitu. Terus dia senyum-senyum gitu, untung manis, kalo nggak pasti dikira om-om pedo

"Park Jihoon ... saya memberikan mandat kepada anda ..." CupWi ngeliatin Seonho penuh keseriusan dan kehikmadan

Perasaan Jihoon udah gak enak cuy

"...untuk melakukan _streapteas dance_ di depan Bae Jinyeong"

TUHKAN!

"... dan direkam"

KAN!

"... dan videonya di share di grup kita sebagai bukti"

SAMPIS! SUNGGUH LUCKNUT MANUSIA TAK BERKEMALUAN MACAM YOO SEONHO!

Jihoon udah sumpah-serapah aja itu di dalem hati dia

"Wahahahahaha ena tenan"

"Cakep ini dare cakep"

Temen-temennya juga malah terlihat bahagia

"Sampah kalian semua" ini Jihoon dengan muka yang luar bisa asem. Mengkeret kayak kanebo dijemur

"yaudah iya. Nanti" gimana pun juga ini permainan, senajis najisnya Jihoon sama ini dare tetep aja kudu wajib dijalanin. Sebagai cowok yang bangga sebagai mesum dia pantang bermain curang. Saik.

"Good! Nah terakhir tinggal Ucup. Gausah diputer lagi dah nih botol" Seonho langsung ngambil botol kesayangannya dan di usap penuh kasih sayang. Kasian botolnya abis di puter-puter. Takut pusing. Takut mabok.

Bodo.

"pilih apa cup?" Daehwi mulai nanya

"Dare deh gue. Gue mah walaupun uke, harga diri sebagai cowok masih setinggi angkasa, seluas samudra setinggi langit diangkasa kepadamu~" malah nyanyi. Yang ikutan nyanyi ketauan umurnya nih pas kecil nontonnya _Minky Momo_ di _Space toon_ hehe

"Yang mau ngasih dare siapa nih btw?" tanya Daehwi

"Gue"

"Gua telanjangin lu Ji kalo ngasih yang aneh-aneh"

"Nggak Hyungseob sayang, Jihoon gak bakal ngasih dare yang ane-aneh kok" Jihoon jawab sambil nangkup pipinya Hyungseob dan masang muka imut gitu. Yha untung emang imut beneran sih tuh anak.

"Dare nya gampang"

 _Gak percaya!_ –CupWiHo

"Lu cukup foto Kang Daniel dari kelas 3.1 itu kok"

"Gitu doang? Lah iya gampang" Daehwi nanya sambil keheranan gitu. Kok tumben begitu Jihoon

"Bisa lah gue" ucap Hyungseob yakin

.

.

.

"Hm ... telanjang" lanjut Jihoon

"HAH?"

"Foto Kang Daniel yang lagi telanjang"

NAJIS EMANG SI JIHOON!

"LU MAU GUA DI GOROK KAK SEONGWOO, JI? JAHAT LU JAHAT! GIMANA CARANYAAAAAAAAA" Hyungseob teriak heboh yang langsung di lemparin tempat pengsil temen sekelas. Kejam

.

.

.

Gimana nasib Hyungseob nanti? Bakal diapain sama Ong Seongwoo –pacarnya Daniel- kalo dia ketauan bakal berbuat nista.

Mati Hyungseob mati

Kelar hidup

JIHOON TITISAN NYI BLORONG!

KEJAM!

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

A/n: Terimakasih kepada **Re-Panda68 Nagisa Kitagawa mikigae hopehobe** untuk yang review nya di chapter pertama. Seneng banget karena kalian mengapresiasi ff buatanku .

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan favs cerita ini. Wufyu cikgu 3

Maaf ya kalo kesannya ff ini ngebosenin terus alurnya lambat. Maaf juga kalo lama-lama kok jadi mesum gini. Maaf juga kalo garing. Tetep kasih masukan ke owl ya. Makasih


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Romace, School life

Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob, WinkDeep, GuanHo & produce101 S2's other pair

Rate: T+ (untuk bahasa)

Warning: OOC, Typo, Boyslove, tidak sesuai EYD, non baku

.

.

.

 **Gara-Gara ToD**

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

 _Gimana nasib Hyungseob nanti? Bakal diapain sama Ong Seongwoo –pacarnya Daniel- kalo dia ketauan bakal berbuat nista._

 _Mati Hyungseob mati_

 _Kelar hidup_

 _JIHOON TITISAN NYI BLORONG!_

 _KEJAM!_

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah udah bunyi dari 17 menit yang lalu. Kelas juga udah sepi. Anak-anak yang piket aja udah pada ilang, mereka mah asal aja ngebersihin kelasnya. Prinsip mereka tuh 'Gausah bersih-bersih besok juga kotor lagi. Berani kotor itu baik~'

Kelas sepi bukan berarti kosong gak ada kehidupan

Nah buktinya masih ada dua sosok makhluk penerima benih .apaan

Kayaknya sih cuma satu yang hidup, yang satunya lagi kalo diliat dari kondisini kayaknya dia setengah hidup deh. Diliat dari tatapannya yang kosong, bibir pucet, rambut acak-acakan, keringetan, dua kancing seragam udah kebuka. Yasalam, kok kondisinya kayak abis di ena-enain. Astagfirulloh ...

Dan makhluk dengan tampilan menyedihkan itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob alias Ucup alias Judy atau kita sebut saja dia Mawar .makintakjelas

Sementara sosok lain yang tampak hidup adalah Park Jihoon, si bogel menggemaskan.

Mereka masih betah di kelas dikarenakan katanya belum mau pulang, males di rumah, takut disuruh-suruh sama mama. Dasar generasi titisan malin.

Kalo Daehwi sih dia lagi rapat OSIS

Seonho ke lapangan basket, latihan. Gitu-gitu dia pemain basket loh. _Shooting guard_ pula. Gak heran kalo pertumbuhan tulangnya macem bambu. Cepet.

Oh iya, timbul petanyaan nih disini

Kenapa? Why? Wae? Penampilan si Ucup bisa mengenaskan kayak gitu?

Haaah...

Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia frustasi karena dare yang diberikan makhluk yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang

"Cup, udah ngapa jangan bengong mulu. Berharap kesambet ya lo? Gak bakalan. Setan gak bakalan nyambet temen sendiri."

Hyungseob yang dikata begitu kepancing lah emosinya

"GUA BEGINI GARA-GARA LO BOGEEEEL!" gak nyante ngomongnya bor

"kok ... gue? Emang gue salah apaan?

"GAK NYADAR LO! GUA BEGINI GARA-GARA MIKIRIN DARE DARI LO! DARE SIALAN! HIDUP GUA TERANCAM KESELAMATANNYA!"

Dia kesel banget itu, marah dia. Frustasi banget ini

Gimana nasibnya nanti?

Gimana caranya dia ngambil foto telanjangnya Kang Daddy eeeeeeh Kang Daniel maksudnya

Gimana nanti kalo ketauan? Apalagi kalo sampe ketauan Ong Seongwoo, kakak seniornya sekaligus pemilik jiwa dan raga nya Kang Daniel?

Ya Dewa ... Gimana nasibnya anandi eh Hyungseob sekarang?

Ottoke?

Ada sof*el jeruk gak sih di kelas? Rasanya Ucup mau ngegado itu aja dah. Mau menyudahi hidupnya aja pake sof*el jeruk. Walaupun beracun tapi rasa jeruk. Enak.

"Et, begitu aja dipikirin. Santai aja sih cup. Gue juga gak mirikin dare gue."

Enak banget itu ngomongnya si Jihoon. Nyuruh santai.

"SANTAI GIGI LO! GIMANA GUA BISA SANTAI? KALO LO MAH IYA SANTAI. SI KACANG KAN PACAR LO. JANGANKAN _STRIPTEASE_. DISURUH TELANJANG DEPAN DIA JUGA LU BERANI KAN? GAK ADA YANG NGEBUNUH LU! LAH GUA?"

"Hehehe ... ya maap cup" anaknya cengar-cengir doang lagi abis diomelin

"Lagian ya ji. Apa sih motivasi lo ngasih dare begini? Apa visi misi lo sebenernya?" Hyungseob udah gak teriak, sakit tenggorokannya. Tapi tetep ngomongnya masih penuh emosi. Nyolotnya tetep.

"Oh itu,, abisnya gue kepo cup. Sebagus apa sih badannya kak Daniel, se hot apa sih sampe kak Ong tuh kalo ngeliat kak Daniel keringetan abis dance mukanya langsung sange sange gimana gitu"

"Mulut lo butuh di rukiyah, ji" kata Hyungseob sambil masang muka kayak gini -_-

"Nah makanya itu mumpung kan kita main ini, mumpung juga lo milih dare. Yaudah gue kasih dare itu aja. Gue bisa liat badannya kak Daniel tanpa ada resiko." Jihoon ngomong begini sambil senyum bahagia banget.

"ANAK DAJAL LO! LO NGORBANIN HIDUP GUA! KESEL GUA SAMA LO! DASAR BIAWAK RAWA! TITISAN NYI BLORONG! INI JUGA GARA-GARA DAEHWI PAKE NGAJAK MAIN GINIAN SEGALA. DASAR CABE KRITING!"

Tuhkan tereak lagi, emosi banget itu dia denger jawabannya Jihoon

Kalo kayak gini dia gak jadi ngegado sof*el jeruk. Jihoon aja yang dicekokin pake itu. Yang rasa daon sereh. Biar kepedesan abis itu koit. Sukurin.

"Sssstt ... jangan tereak-tereak dong shay. Anak gue nanti keget." Bales Jihoon sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

BODO AMAT

* * *

Hari ini, Hyungseob datang ke sekolah dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Mukanya dari rumah tadi sampe sekolah tegang banget. Tadi aja sampe lupa sarapan, kalo gak ditegor Ibu nya mungkin tuh anak nyelonong aja kali gak pake pamit.

Ibu nya sampe heran kenapa anaknya yang biasa petakilan kok bisa jadi diem begitu, muka tegang. Apa jangan-jangan anaknya mau tes CPNS kali ya

Dia jalan di koridor sekolah mau ke kelasnya pandangnnya lurus aja, gak tengak-tengok. Sampe–sampe ya...

"Kak, Kakak tau gak, mukanya kakak itu kalo lagi judes begitu menggemaskan banget kayak-MONYET!"

"eh sorry kak. Gak liat"

Sampe dia nabrak kakak kelasnya. Kwon Hyunbin yang lagi ngegombalin kakak senior paling dingin di sekolah. Hwang Minhyun.

"OH! LO NGATAIN GUA MONYET? KURANG AJAR! MUSNAH LO!"

 _Duk_

"Aaaw,, bukan itu maksudnya kak,, itu tadi ada yang nabrak gua."

Kwon Hyunbin, 17 tahun, golongan darah B, tower sekolah, seorang pejuang cinta, pada pukul 6:30 pagi menjadi korban tendangan dan amukan seorang Hwang Minhyun (oknum yang diperjuangkan) karena gak sengaja _cursing_ pelaku bernama Ahn Hyungseob yang melakukan tabrak lari.

Sementara si pelaku alias Ahn Hyungseob, masih tetep jalan ke kelasnya. Gak perduliin nasibnya Hyunbin. Karena dia aja mikirin gimana nasibnya hari ini.

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Hyungseob gabisa fokus buat belajar, pikirannya gak ada di kelas. Untung yang ngajar kelas pagi itu Pak Kwangsoo yang kalo ngajar gak terlalu merhatiin murid.

Waktu istirahat, langsung aja Daehwi sama Seonho puter badan jadi madep Hyungseob. Mereka penasaran bor, soalnya dari masuk kelas tadi Hyungseob gakena diajak ngomong.

"Cup, lu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Daehwi sambil julurin tangannya buat nempelin tangan dia ke jidat Hyungseob

"Mau ke UKS, cup?" ini Seonho yang nanya, dia juga khawatir liat Hyungseob meneng bae kayak ayam sekarat.

Sedangkan yang dikhawatirin tetep diem aja

"Dia lagi degdegan. Rencananya hari ini dia pengen ngejalanin darenya" akhirnya Jihoon yang jawab, secara dia tau alasan Hyungseob kayak gitu. Semalem mereka chatingan.

"Serius? Yakin bisa cup?" Seonho nanya buat ngeyakinin. Jujur, sebenernya dia juga sangsi sama dare nya si Hyungseob. Jihoon bener-bener tega ngasih dare nya. Dia juga mungkin bakal bereaksi sama kayak Hyungseob kalo dia yang dapet dare itu.

"Gua coba deh. Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga permainan kan" sekarang Hyungseob yang nyautin, dia udah mulai konek.

Jihoon yang ngeliat sahabatnya kayak gitu, jadi gak enak hati deh.

"Hmm .. cup kalo emang itu ngeberatin lu banget, gausah dilakuin deh tuh dare nya. Udah lupain aja deh. Gak enak gua liat lu begini." Jihoon pegang pundak Hyungseob, suaranya juga kayaknya nyesel banget.

Daehwi sama Seonho ngangguk setuju sama ucapan Jihoon.

"Gak bisa gitu, Ji. Gua harus ngelakuin ini dare. Gimana juga ini udah resiko gua." Nada bicaranya udah mulai yakin, "udah, gua bisa kok! Gua kan laki."

"Yaudah deh kalo emang lu ngerasa bisa" –Jihoon

"Hmm .. uke berwibawa ya lo!" –Daehwi

"Aa, bangga sama kamu neng" –Seonho "Btw, kapan eksekusinya?"

"Nanti, pas pulang sekolah. Tepatnya sih abis ekskul dance."

* * *

Hyungseob udah di sini, di ruang dance. Tadi begitu bel pulang sekolah, dia sama Jihoon langsung ke ruang dance. Sama Seonho Daehwi juga kok, tapi mereka lagi ke kantin. Katanya jam makan ke tiga Seonho itu udah lewat. Jadi dia laper banget, sampe mau pingsan rasanya.

Lebay yah.

Seonho emang jam makannya tuh lima kali sehari udah kayak sholat. Belum lagi disela makan wajibnya kudu nyemil juga, ibaratnya sholat sunahnya.

Kalo kata temen-temennya di perutnya Seonho ada black hole. Makanan yang masuk langsung ilang. Menakjubkan.

.

Sekarang Hyungseob lagi merhatiin anak-anak dance pemanasan, ada Jihoon juga disitu.

Iya, Jihoon itu anak dance. Spesialisnya popping. Dance yang kejet-kejet dan kayak gak bertulang itu.

Kak Daniel juga ada disitu, lagi mimpin pemanasan, secara ya dia itu kapten dancenya. Dikit lagi mau lengser tapinya. Udah kelas 3. Mau siap-siap UN.

Yang bikin kicep itu ada kak Ong Seongwoo juga. Kak Ong emang anak dance juga, itu couple tuh sepaket banget. Dimana ada kak Daniel pasti disitu ada kak Ong juga. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hyungseob duduk di pojokan, lesehan. Di ruang dance gak ada bangku buat penonton.

 _Mana sih tuh dua cabe, lama amat di kantin. Seonho lagi sapu bersih isi kantin apa?_

Itu kata hati Hyungseob

Dia duduk sendirian

Mojok

Tak ada yang menemani

Hm

Jomblo

.

Lagi seriusnya merhatiin anak dance yang udah mulai latihan, pandangan Hyungseob tertuju ke salah satu anak dance, cowok.

"Hih, gua baru ngeliat tuh anak deh perasaan"

Dia merhatiin tuh anak dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki

Kulit gelap

Rambut merah

Baju item merah

Hmm ayam jago .g

"populasi anak alay di sekolah ini lumayan juga ya" kata Hyungseob sembari manggut-manggut

Lagi asik manggut-manggut sambil lanjut merhatiin tuh anak alay. Tiba-tiba ada yang nabok pundaknya "Woy! Ngapain lu ngangguk-ngangguk aja kayak pajangan mobil?" ternyata si Daehwi yang nabok. Jir mana pedes lagi tabokannya.

Tau kan tabokan emak-emak kayak gimana?

Nah tabokan Daehwi mirip tuh kayak gitu

Calon emak-emak soalnya .yha

"Sakit, be" keluh Hyungseob sambil ngelus pundaknya, bibirnya juga manyun-manyun lutchu

"Yelah gitu doang bilang sakit. Manja ah" Daehwi langsung duduk di samping Hyungseob

Seonho? Ada itu di samping Daehwi, ikutan duduk. Cuma lagi sibuk makan batagor makanya gak ada suaranya

"Lagi ngapain sih lu ngangguk-ngangguk gitu? Merhatiin apaan?"

"Eh wi, lu tau dia gak?" jarinya nunjuk ke cowok berambut merah "kok gua gak pernah liat ya?"

Daehwi ngeliat ke arah tunjukan jari Hyungseob "Oooh dia? Park Woojin, anak kelas 2.3" jawab Daehwi kalem. Jangan heran kenapa Daehwi bisa tau, selain OSIS dia juga ikut ekskul mading, sering nyari-nyari berita gitu. Hampir anak satu sekolahan dia tau, dan satu sekolahan juga kenal Daehwi. Selain emang tampangnya yang enak diliat, Daehwi juga terkenal karena genit. "Kok lu bisa gak tau dia sih cup? Dia kan cukup populer di sekolah, lumayan banyak cewek yang ngincer dia"

"What? Cowok alay begitu banyak yang ngincer? Ngincer buat dijadiin kang ojek kali"

Sembarangan bae dia kalo nyebut ya

"Kaga lah cup, diincer buat dijadin pacar"

"Waaah ... sebegitu udah menipisnya apa jumlah cowok di dunia ini sampe-sampe cowok bentukan begitu jadi inceran para cewek-cewek?"

Sok iya banget itu Hyungseob ngomong begitu, sambil gelengin kepala sok prihatin juga

"Iya makin nipis. Makin sedikit. Apalagi cowok ganteng biasanya pacarnya juga ganteng... kayak kita" – _Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun jalan 17, calon pengusaha ayam pelangi_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/n: Ini champter terpanjang yang aku buat. Semoga memuaskan ya. Disini mau fokusin di masalahnya Hyungseob dulu aja sampe ketemu nanti sama Woojin. Buat couple lain nanti bakal nyusul ceritanya.

Alurnya lama ya? Kalau iya, maafin owl ya :(

Terimakasih banyak banget untuk yang kasih review ke owl. Review kalian itu ngebuat aku ngerasa dihargai dan jadi semangat buat lanjut cerita. Buat yang udah nge fav dan follow juga terimakasih banyak.

Untuk para Silent Riders. It's okay. Owl gak maksa kalian buat review cerita owl. Asal kalian suka sama cerita ini aja deh.

Tetep mau baca chapter selanjutnya kan ya? Chap depan udah mulai masuk konflik. Asoy .


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Romace, School life

Cast : SamHwi, JinSeob, WinkDeep, GuanHo & produce101 S2's other pair

Rate: T+ (untuk bahasa)

Warning: OOC, Typo, Boyslove, tidak sesuai EYD, non baku

.

.

.

 **Gara-Gara ToD**

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

 **Note: Chapter ini lebih banyak narasinya. Mohon maaf bila membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Waaah ... sebegitu udah menipisnya apa jumlah cowok di dunia ini sampe-sampe cowok bentukan begitu jadi inceran para cewek-cewek?"_

 _Sok iya banget itu Hyungseob ngomong begitu, sambil gelengin kepala sok prihatin juga_

" _Iya makin nipis. Makin sedikit. Apalagi cowok ganteng biasanya pacarnya juga ganteng... kayak kita"_ _–Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun jalan 17, calon pengusaha ayam pelangi_

.

.

.

Seletah nunggu kurang lebih 4 jam sampe ekskul dance selesai, akhirnya ini saatnya Hyungseob maju ke medan perang. Berjuang. Berjuang buat mendapatkan foto telanjangnya seorang Kang Daniel.

Dan disini lah Hyungseob berada sekarang

Di kamar mandi gelanggang renang sekolahnya

Weeess

Jangan salah cuuuy. Sekolah mereka itu sekolah elite.

Tau sekolah Shinhwa High School? Sekolahnya Gu Junpyo sama Geum Jandi?

Nah sekolah mereka itu sebelas duabelas lah kayak begitu

Sekolah bergengsi. Punyanya pengusaha asal Indonesia yang segala jenis usaha punya. Inisial nama depannya Abdul, nama tengahnya Rizal, nama belakangnya Bakrie. Nah tau kan siapa?

Ngapain itu si Ucup disitu?

Sendirian pula

Kayak jomblo

Jadi rencananya tuh begini. Kata Jihoon, sahabatnya yang paling semok bin motok. Daniel itu punya kebiasaan abis latihan dance bakal mandi. Katanya gak enak keringetan, bau, lepek, jelek.

Masayaallah...

Saudara Daniel ini tidak tahu saja, bahwa banyak wanita yang bersedia nampungin keringetnya dia buat dijadiin parfum. Kan anugrah bisa punya minyak wangi aroma keringetan seorang Kang Daniel. Setiap saat bisa berasa dikekepin si akang huhuhu aduuh jadi pengen...

Nah, si akang Daniel ini biasa mandi di kamar mandi gelanggang renang. Jadi nanti pas seniornya mandi, kan telanjang tuh nah Hyungseob bisa cekrek cekrek badannya si akang deh. Saik. Lancar nih rencana.

Hyungseob sengaja duluan ke kamar mandi gelanggang sebelum Daniel. Disuruh Seonho, katanya biar bisa nyari tempat ngumpet buat nanti foto-foto.

Hyungseob masuk ke salah satu bilik tepat ganti baju, dari bilik itu bisa langsung ngeliat tempat untuk mandi. Jadi tempat mandinya tuh setengah terbuka, ada banyak shower disitu, kalau mandi rame-rame. _Shower room_ untuk orang-orang selesai berenang begitu. Paham kan kayak gimana? Paham Insyaallah.

Handphone udah siap ditangan buat ngambil foto, tinggal nunggu si korban dateng aja ke TKP.

Baru 5 menit Hyungseob nunggu tapi berasa kayak 5 jam .lebay

Kenapa begitu? Jadi tuh masalahnya si Ucup lagi ketakutan itu. Waktu sebentar aja berasa lama banget

Lah kenapa takut?

Menurut rumor yang beredar di sekolah, gelanggang renang sekolahnya itu angker. Udah lumayan banyak siswa-siswi disini ngalamin kejadian aneh. Biasanya mereka denger suara-suara aneh gitu dari sini pas sore hari. Makanya kalo udah sore jarang ada anak yang melipir kesini, kecuali kalo ada ekskul renang.

Apesnya si Ucup adalah ... INI UDAH MAGRIB BOOOOOR

MAGRIB!

Jam nya setan buat dinas.

Mana tadi 3 sahabat tjabaynya gamau ada yang nemenin Hyungseob. Hyungseob takut nanti digangguin hantu. Eh si titisan nyi blorong dengan santainya bilang "gamungkin lah lu digangguin temen lu sendiri. Paling juga lu diajak buat ngerumpi" dan si dewi sanca sama anak ayam malah ngeiyain lagi.

Sungguh bagi seorang Ahn Hyungseob, ketiga sahabatnya adalah setan yang sesungguhnya.

Hyungseob udah doa aja dari tadi di dalem hati supaya kak Daniel cepet dateng dan supaya dia gak diajak ngerumpi sama temennya eh sama setan maksudnya.

Dan rupaya doanya di ijabah.

Dia denger suara langkah kaki sama orang ngobrol ngedeket ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aduh itu kok kayaknya bukan kak Daniel doang yang dateng. Gimana nih? Nanti ketauan" ucap Hyungseob sedikit panik "eh tapi gapapa deh kalo banyak, kan lumayan gak cuma dapet foto bugilnya kak Daniel hihihi..."

Yak! Saudara-saudara ternyata otak tjabay nya Ahn Hyungseob mulai bekerja. Dia menemukan rejeki nomplok.

Hyungseob udah siap-siap, kak Daniel juga kayaknya udah mau ke _shower room_ , langkah kakinya kedengeran ngedeket soalnya.

Pintu bilik udah dibuka sedikit untuk ngintip. Handphone di depan muka. Kamera hp udah nyala. Sip posisi ena.

"aduh bunda... ucup degdegan" dia rada gemeter emang, deg-degan mau liat kakak senior ganteng telanjang.

Si Ucup juga gumam "Kak Ong .. maafin ucup ya karena ngintip badannya kak-"

Belom selesai ngomong, Hyungseob udah diem

Nahan napas

Di sana

Di depannya

Di shower room

Di liat cowok lagi buka baju

Perhatian Hyungseob langsung ke perut si cowok

Kotak-kotak, masih samar sih. Cuma menurut Hyungseob itu ...

Astagfirulloh ... sexy bangeeeeeeet...

Hyungseob liat cowok itu udah pengen buka boxer yang dipakenya. Dia udah nurunin sedikit boxernya. Udah ngelewatin pinggul, sedikit lagi benda pusakanya keliatan...

Sebelum..

 _CEKREK_

Hal paling memalukan sepanjang sejarang hidup seorang Ahn Hyungseob terjadi

"ASU! HP sialan"

Hyungseob langsung matiin hp nya. Sialan sialan sialan ... dia lupa nge mode silent hp nya.

Dan begitu dia ngeliat ke arah cowok tadi. Rasanya Hyungseob mau ke antartika aja, mau mengasihkan diri.

Si cowok juga lagi liatin dia

Dengan boxer yang terpasang dengan benar di pinggulnya. Hyungseob makin panik pas tuh cowok berjalan ngedeket ke arah dia.

Ekspresinya datar, tatapannya luar biasa tajem

Bundaaaa ucup takuuuut...

Dia semakin deket ke arah Hyungseob, tangannya terangkat dan..

 _BRAK!_

Dia ngedorong pintu bilik dengan keras.

Pandangan tuh cowok ngeliat ke arah muka Hyungseob –yang udah pucet- dan ke arah hp ditangannya, ke muka hyungseob lagi dan ke arah hp lagi.

Hyungseob rasanya udah mau mati ditatap begitu sama seorang-

"P-park ... Woo-jin"

* * *

Seonho sama Daehwi lagi duduk bangku penonton lapangan futsal. Mereka lagi nontonin anak futsal latihan. Hmm lebih tepatnya sih nontonin wajah ganteng anak futsal yang lagi keringetan.

Tadinya sih kesana cuma mau nyari tempat duduk aja sambil iseng-iseng nonton ekskul futsal. Sekalian nungguin Hyungseob yang lagi jalanin darenya. Kalo Jihoon sih dia udah pulang bareng pacarnya –Bae Jinyeong. Katanya dia juga mau ngejalanin darenya, mumpung orang tua Jihoon lagi gak ada dirumah. Kan bebas.

Ngapain?

Daehwi senyam-senyum aja ngeliatin muka-muka basah para pemain futsal. Haduuuh rasanya mau ngelapin keringet mereka deh ...

Disana ada kakak kakak kelasnya yang lagi lari-lari gagah ngejar bola huuuuuu mau dooong dikejar juga.

Ada kak Taedong, kak Yongguk, kak Sanggyun, kak Wontak, kak Donghan, kak Taehyun ulalaaaaaa hamparan para cogan~

Temen-temen seangkatannya juga ada. Ada Donghyun yang walaupun keringetan begitu tetep aja adem buat diliat, ada Dongbin, Haknyeon, Woncheol, dan ada...

... Samuel

Ekspresi Daewhi langsung berubah begitu dia ngeliat Samuel disana, yang tadinya senyam senyum sekarang tetep masih senyum sih tapi senyum miris.

"Haaah~" Daehwi ngehembusin napasnya berat, buat ngehilangin rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba aja dateng.

Seonho disampingnya yang ngedenger suara napas Daehwi ngernyitin kening "Lu ngapa wi? Ngehela napas begitu? Rejeki lu ilang satu nanti."

"gapapa ho. Bosen aja gue" alesan aja itu mah

"Ucup kok lama ya wi? Udah jam 6 lewat begini. Ngapain tuh anak? Ikutan mandi jangan jangan"

"Dih sembarangan aja lu. Ngapain dia ikutan mandi? Kayak dia mau mandi sore aja. Dia kan jorok"

"Abisannya dia lama"

"Udah positif thinking aja. Siapa tau kak Daniel nimba air dulu di sungai Nil" saut Daehwi asal "gue ke toilet dulu ya ho, kebelet gue. Ikut gak?"

"Nggak"

Daehwi langsung bangun dari duduknya buat ke toilet. Mau pipis dia sekalian mau ngaca, biar tetep canci di depan anak futsal. Siapa tau ada yang ngajak kenalan kan.

.

Selesai ngebuang cairannya, dia cuci tangannya di depan wastafel, sekalian ngaca-ngaca unyu

"huu komedo gue udah banyak, gak bagus nih. Harus beli naturgo ini mah"

Dia condongin mukanya ke arah kaca buat ngeliatin komedo dia yang ada di idung. Sangat ganggu buat seorang Lee Daehwi mah. Nanti berkurang ke aesthetic-an mukanya dia.

Daehwi lagi fokus ngeliatin komedo di hidungnya, sampe ada cowok yang berdiri disamping dia buat nyuci tangannya.

Daehwi diam di tempat, merhatiin orang itu yang sekarang lagi ngebasuh mukanya.

Daehwi bingung harus ngapain sekarang.

Sebenernya, Daehwi bisa aja langsung keluar dari toilet tanpa perduliin orang itu. Tapi badannya gak mau buat diajak kerja sama. Kakinya berasa dipaku, matanya berasa ditarik buat merhatiin orang itu terus.

Bukan cuma badan sama matanya yang gak bisa diajak kompromi

"Sam...samuel" mulutnya juga kurang ajar gamau nurutin perintah dia

Iya, yang berdiri di samping dia sekarang itu Samuel. Kim Samuel. Temen masa kecilnya ... cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Lupa? Gua pernah bilang sama lu. Jangan nyebut nama gua lagi pake mulut lu itu. Jijik" nada bicaranya bener-bener dingin. Tanpa nada.

Dan Samuel keluar begitu aja dari toilet

Tanpa ngeliat ke arah Daehwi sedikitpun

Dengan ucapan dia yang nyakitin hati Daehwi...

Lagi...

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Astagfirulloh ... chapter apa ini? Ini ... aduuuh bener-bener

Huwaaa maaf kalo ngebosenin dan diluar ekspektasi kalian. Ini chapter tersulit bat aku sejauh ini. Gak tau kenapa, buat nyambung ke klimaksnya tuh rada sulit.

cepet kan Owl updatenya? hehe mau buru nyelesaiin cerita ini supaya bisa ngepost cerita lainnya :)

Lagi-lagi ... TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAAAAAK BANGET buat yang udah bersedia review cerita ini. review kalian yang ngebuat owl semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini. makansih juga buat yang fav dan follow cerita owl :)

Tetep support cerita ini yaaaa. maaciiih muah :*


End file.
